Devil Wants, Devil Finds
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: You find out one secret and everything goes to hell, literally. For El that secret isn't the only thing that she has to worry about, but the secrets of three strangers, Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel. Hope she lives to find out what they are!
1. Damages

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Supernatural. Wish i did so i could meet the cast but i can only dream.**_

_***Bows* Please review no matter how brutal the comment. *sigh* this is my... umm... i think 4th story hehe.**_

* * *

"Gah!" my scream was heard thought out the town, causing children to scream and parents to awake from a deep slumber. I didn't really care since I was on the verge of death. "How come? Why'd you attack me? I'm not a demon you idiot!" I backed away from the man pointing a .45 caliber at my head.

"Because you're a danger to the entire human race." As he lowered the gun to my heart I took a chance to kick the gun out of his hand. I turned and jumped out of my second story bedroom window. I made a crash landing into some of my rose bushes, gaining even more injuries. As another shot rang through the town I stood up and ran/limped over to my Harley.

With great effort I was able to get the bike started and dive down the road. 'You find out one little secret and everything goes to hell, literally.' I continued to ride until dawn, the metal burning my bare feet.

As I turned onto an abandoned road I nearly ran into a parked car. A quick swerve to the side saved the car but sent me and my bike flying into a tree. "Ahh…" I moaned. Deciding to stay where I was for now I looked the car over and whistled.

It was a black 1967 Impala with leather interior and a few dull spots that looked like dry blood. 'Not more Hunters,' I thought. Then it hit me, the only ones who would ever go onto this road were the ones who either knew I had another house or Hunters looking into the stories about his place. "Better safe than sorry." I whispered and pulled out my Hunters knife from my pajama shorts. My white tank top now covered with the blood from the bullet wound in my left shoulder and all my scratches.

I got up, walked around the car and up the steps to my front door. Due to blood loss I wasn't thinking right and walked right in. I checked the living room and was moving to the kitchen when I heard someone pump a shotgun behind me. "Who are you?" the voice was soft, but aggressive and mysterious at the same time. "Turn around and drop the knife." I did as was told, coming face to face with a tall brown haired, brown eyed hottie.

That was the last I saw before blacking out. I opened my eyes to my dream world, the same place I went to every night. "Why this fucking place again?" "You know the reasons. I needed to speak with you." I turned around to find a female standing in the middle of the tower. Her red hair was teased and green eyes surrounded by bright makeup. She was a thin, good looking 30 year old. She wore a bright, neon green shirt and yellow puffy skirt with six inch heels. I walked to the edge and sat on the rail.

"So now you're a priss? Thought that wasn't your style." I looked down and saw the 1000 foot drop. The movement caused my head to spin. I sighed, "Listen lady, would _love_ to stay and chat but I've got an injury to deal with." She clapped her hands and I knew that I was back again. Before I opened my eyes her voice told me, "we will talk, you can't avoid me forever."

I opened my eyes to my living room ceiling, 'why that guy couldn't at least put me in my own bed.' I looked to the right and saw him sleeping in a nearby chair with a first-aid kit next to him and my blood on his hands. I moved around until I could see that all of my wounds were bound. I blushed and grabbed for my shirt to find it in tatters.

'it's not like I'm naked, I've completely covered in bandages, and I've still got my shorts.' I face palmed myself and got off the coach, a glance out the window showed that the car was gone. "So there's more than one." I whispered. I slipped past the guy and down the hall to my room. I quickly grabbed a purple blouse and put it on, next was jeans. With my pants partly on the door opened and in walked a new guy. He was shorter with blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Both our eyes widened.

"You are so not Sam" he just had to state the obvious. I pulled up the jeans and threw an alarm clock, hitting him square in the head. "Pervert," I muttered. In came the other guy with his shotgun. When he saw what happened he lowered the gun, "Breakfast's done so some eat." I walked over to the door and stepped past pervert.

The walk to the kitchen was silent, perfect to me. Even if my other house wasn't new this one was completely updated. I had spent $19,857.01 on my kitchen alone. Hand carved maple cabinets, black granite counter tops, an island, stainless steel appliances, and a light blue paint. Heated hardwood flooring throughout the house made sure there were no cold feet in the morning.

When I walked into the room I got a rush of smells: steak, scrabbled eggs, sausage and toast. When I stopped and raised an eyebrow at the food he turned around and raised one back. "I didn't poison it; I'd be an idiot to poison food me and my brother are eating to." I shook my head and sat down in my usual seat by the window. "So who are you guys?"

"The name's Dean Winchester." Pervert came walking into the room rubbing his forehead. He sat down and dug into the food without wait. I looked at the other one, "its Sam, Dean's younger brother." I smiled and started to eat, the food was delicious. Once everything was gone I had my energy back but apparently so too did Dean. "You going to tell us your name or are we gonna play 'Guess the Psycho'?

With an evil grin I lunged for him and spun as to not land the hit, Dean though feel backwards out of his chair. "The name's Elizabeth Kenzy Michaels. But you can call me Eliza, El or Kenzy." Sam placed a hand over his mouth to hide his grin but mine just widened.


	2. Hunters

_**Okay so I just want to know, Who's a Sam, Dean or Cas fan out there? I like Cas and Sam best XD. Have fun reading and sorry for the late update. *bows* Sorry for any mistakes I might have made!**_

* * *

**_Hunters_**

"Who made the food?" Sam nodded his head, "I did. Why?" Standing I walked to the kitchen door, "then Dean can clean the dishes. Oh and I'm out of soap for the dish washer so you'll have to hand wash them." Sam looked over at Dean and smiled, "oh I like her." "Shut it." Dean grumbled.

Sam followed me out, leaving his shotgun behind. Dean watched him leave, a look of distrust on his face. "Something's off about that girl." I stepped back from the peep hole. 'Hunters; they never trust anyone.' When I turned about it was to yet another new guy. This one was the shortest but still taller than me at 5'9". He had short, spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He had such a serious look on his face and had no smile lines. All I could see of his outfit was a tan trench coat. I blinked, "well hello tall dark and handsome."

His reply was only a twitch of the head to the side. "I wouldn't try to understand her Cas." Sam came over and stood next to Cas. "Cas this is Elizabeth Michaels. This is Castiel, a friend of ours." "Never mind that Sam. Who was the angel that came by?" Now it was Sam's turn to be confused, "Cas, the only people who have been here are the three of us and Dean."

Of course everything has to go down hill when I start to have a good time. A smoke bomb came through the front window, and a moment later my front door was busted in. Sam dove behind the coach and realized he forgot his gun in the kitchen. I wasn't quick enough with all of my injuries so Cas pushed me down and shielded me with his own body.

When everything settled down Cas, Sam, and Dean were all pointing some sort of weapon at the intruders. "Wait," Sam said, "They're humans." It was three against; well I'd guess ten since there were seven people in the doorway and three or four in the window. "What are you doing here?" Dean yelled.

"We've come to kill the vessel." One said. I twitched when his voice reached my ears, 'The dumb ass has returned.' Sam's face turned to pissed off. He lowered his knife, marched forward and slugged the guy. A crack was heard as his nose broke. "Will you leave us alone? We have enough demons after us; we don't need more stupid Hunters too!"

The man looked Sam right in the eyes. "We're nod afder you Winchesders." He pointed to me, "we wand her!" ok, now I was pissed enough when he shot me, then destroyed my house but now he was trying to kill me, again! "Oi, Mr. Fall Angel get those two to a safe place." Cas looked at me and nodded. "Wait, no." Sam yelled when he grabbed him and disappeared.

Sadly though he appeared a moment later, "You should have stayed. Where'd you put them anyways?" Cas gave me a look and gave the smallest of smiles. "I took them to an island in the Atlantic Ocean. Only enough room for three people to they're safe." I was hoping it was a joke but somehow I knew it wasn't.

"Hey dumb ass, you know I won't kill you. You're human! I already said that I'm not sure if I'll accept or not. If I could I would kill myself so you wouldn't have to." The room started to shake and a high screech sounded. Cas looked up as a light made the room extra brighter. "What?" He whispered. Every human in the building screamed, blood pouring down their faces and their eyes being burned away. I saw all of this but soon focused on my own headache and bloody nose.

I fell to my knees and gasped, "Cas." This shook him out of his conversation. He hurried to my side and lifted me up again. He stayed long enough to ask why before disappearing.

We landed next to a tiny island where Sam and Dean stood arguing. Dean was getting ready to push Sam into the water when they noticed us. "What happed to the girl?" Dean asked. "Angel," Cas said before grabbing Dean who grabbed Sam and we all went poof. "Cas don't do that, it gives me a headache." I whispered as I cuddled closer to him, half asleep with pain. "You're not the only one," Sam muttered. Dean kept quiet for once, a thoughtful look on his face. I opened one eye and grinned, "Your face is going to stay like that."

We walked into a motel that was apparently checked out to them. I slid out of Cas's arms and walked into the bathroom to splash water on my face and clean it of blood. "Who were those people?" Dean asked as I walked back into the room. "His name was Michael." Every one of their faces dropped. "Yes his first name is my last name. Get over it." I sat on one of the beds and grabbed the Hunters knife on the nightstand.

"That's mine," Sam moved to grab the knight but I wouldn't let him. "I don't care how sexy you are, you owe me a new knife so I'll take this one." Dean's face was so hilarious when I said that Sam was sexy but I mentally shrugged. 'Why lie about something that's true?' "I want answers though before I give any. Why were you in my house?" None of them looked to answer and I knew that this was going to be a long night. I tossed the knife up, catching it by the hilt I slammed it blade down into the wall. Still no answers, 'Get, a long BORING night.'


	3. Angels say the damnedest things

_** I know i know, i really do need to need to update. I'm sorry that this chappy is so short but I will be getting longer ones us soon for all of my stories. Any ideas will be helpful. And i hope everyone had good holidays. **_

* * *

~Angels, they the damndest things! ~

Three damn days! I've been out cold for three days. Right after arguing with Dean about me thinking that Sam is sexy my body decided to reject me. I knew this was because of that angel coming to my house. My body lost so much blood and I almost lost my life. So as a way to protect myself my body knocked me out.

~Dream~

I was back on that tower, the same one I go to every time she wants to meet me. "This is getting a little annoying." I stated.

She walked out from behind a pillar. "I'm not doing this to annoy you. I told you that we need to talk and now we have a chance."

I shook my head, "I know what you want already so there's nothing to really talk about."

"You don't know anything Lizzy,"

"DON'T call me that!" I turned around and glared. I have my reasons for not liking being called Lizzy. My father, an ex hunter, would call me that name every hunt he took me on.

~flashback~

"See now Lizzy, you shoot the head and they die right away." I looked up at my father. I was 6 and already knew how to disassemble a gun, clean it, and then put it back together. This was the first time that my father was taking me on a hunt. I had always thought that he would kill from a distance, never getting the blood of them on himself.

I was wrong and I learned it that day. I looked at the zombie and it looked me right in the eyes. My eyes widened, it was crying. My father laughed and pulled the trigger of his 45 caliber. I had watched in horror as blood splattered my face and pink dress. That was the first hunt but not even close to the last.

~end flashback~

"I'm sorry about your father but you'll have to get over it someday."

"I'll be over it when he's dead!" I growled. "Now, don't tell me I don't know what's going on. You need a host and I'm it. Even though there are plenty of other people out there you need me since there's something wrong with me. It's a perfect fit, Lucifer's daughter, still an angel, in the body of a no named mysterious hunter."


	4. Darkened Angel

_**Wow has it been a long time since I could write this story and now that the site is letting me update after three months. Thankfully my writers block is going away so you should see more updates coming soon. With summer break on it's way for both of my schools I will have a LOT of time to write and publish so don't go anywhere XD**_

* * *

"Do not try to use my father against me!" the angel yelled, shaking the fake tower.

"I just did the same thing you did to me, ma'am…" sarcasm dripped from Elizabeth's voice at the last word. "You know that you can't do me any real harm or there goes you're host body. Or is it that you've grown to like me after these past months?"

"That could be the reason."

"Listen ma'am…"

"Use my name."

"Sorry. Listen Metry, I know that we need each other but do you really think that I'll just willingly give up my body and soul to the devil's child?"

"No not really," Metry stated calmly.

"Good."

"But when those closest to you are put into danger you will allow me access to your body."

"? My parents died, my siblings died, my uncle is a jackass and you won't die so… though luck."

"Then explain why Sam took care of your wounds and cooked for you. Dean has yet to hit on you, and he spent the whole night keeping vigil by your side and Castiel, the stone angel saved you from your partner and has your head in his lap?"

Elizabeth's head spun around so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Sam Winchester, his brother Dean and Castiel all seem very close to you." Metry smirked, "I did say that did I not?"

"No, you said something else. Now explain what you mean!"

"Now now Kenz, calm down. Sam, after you fainted just now, redressed all of your wounds from before and dressed your new ones. He took the time to even make you some sort of food that will help with all your aches and pains. He's just about to feed it to you if you want to see…"

"No, just hurry up and continue." Elizabeth looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Fine then. Dean, a sweet man when need be but a womanizer all the same. Not once since he met you did he try to hit on you or make a move. For the past 3 nights he has stayed by your side and made sure that you were safe."

Metry took a breath, "and as for Castiel, the fact that he went back to save you in itself is odd enough but that you are sleeping on him and he's not leaving, well lets just say that it is not normal, even if it did happen on accident."

"It's not my fault that I move around in my sleep." Elizabeth grumbled to herself. Metry chuckled. "What are you going to do anyways? You can't have me and you can't hide yourself completely when you come and talk to me like this."

"I will have to find a temporary host for now. Please though Kenz, don't yet talk to them about me."

"Why not? We're all hunters… or well angels for yours and Cas's cases."

"I know but Sam and Dean haven't had the best of luck when it comes to angels. Do you honestly think that they will accept you once they find out who I am?"

"It's not like you were cast down like Lucifer. You're still a complete angel are you not?"

"I am." Metry sighed. "You just have to trust me. Wait two days and I shall come and find you. Please just wait until then."

"I will, but I need answers about them and I can't hid my whole past just for you. There are things I will leave out but nothing about myself."

"I wouldn't want you to. And you do remember that I can tell you anything about them that you want you know. Their fist kiss, first girlfriend, sexual preferences…"

"Enough!" Elizabeth covered her ears as she turned red. "I do not want to hear it."

"Fine then, a lot that you're missing out on."

"You know, you're probably a bigger pervert than my sister ever was."

Metry grinned. "Why thank you very much."

The tower shook, as though an earthquake had hit only them. Tiny trees in the distance fell due to the force and the now seen ocean had receded.

"Tsunami coming in," Elizabeth stated. "Oh and what's with the quake? You angry or something?"

"That wasn't me Kenz. Castiel is using his powers to force me out of hiding."

"Thought you said that he wouldn't find you in here… wait, no you didn't, where did I get that info from?"

"You know things that I know when we're together. And he doesn't know I am in your dream."

"Then hurry up and leave. If he finds you in here we're both in trouble and they won't trust me."

"I know I know." Metry turned to leave down the steps but stopped once her foot hit the first one. "I will come you know. Unlike both of our fathers I will not go back on this promise."

Metry finished leaving but Elizabeth stayed in her still shaking dream. As she watched the tsunami come in memories washed over her.

**Flashback**

A tall man with blond hair and a bit of scruff played with her in a garden. Her father had left on a hunt and she was still too young to go with. "Uncle, what is father's job?"

"Hmm, I don't know sweetie. But your second daddy is always here." He smiled.

**End**

"Bye bye daddy," Elizabeth closed her eyes as the tsunami reached her and she was forced back into reality.


	5. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
